Geo-Force
Geo Force is a character and superhero appearing exclusively in the [http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go%21 Teen Titans Go!] comic series (#51 Metamorphosis). He is also a member of the Outsiders. Character history Geo Force is the older brother of Terra and the crown prince of Markovia, his and Terra's homeland. He showed up in America looking for his sister, to bring her back to Markovia. After he had come in contact with the Titans, Beast Boy brought him to the school where he met the schoolgirl who looked like Terra. Geo-Force was certain that the schoolgirl was, in fact, his sister Terra, but he remarked that she looked happy now, something he had never seen in Markovia. Deciding not to confront her, he left her to grow up happy in Jump City and headed back to Markovia alone. When flying off with Beast Boy, Terra appears to have caught a glimpse of her brother, but didn't think much of it afterwards and continued talking to her friends. Power and Abilities Geo-Force's elemental abilities tie him directly into the Earth's gravitational forces as well as seismic activities. His powers include complete control over Gravity and Earth. He can use gravity control as a defensive shield and to lift objects of various sizes. The limits of this haven't been shown yet. His Earth Manipulation allows him to move any form of earth or mineral on a huge scale. The limits of this also haven't been shown. He can also talk to the earth using it as a weak tracking ability. Geo-Force's connection to the earth allows him to heal much more rapidly when in direct contact with it. He is also able to tell what minerals and chemicals are in the earth around him as well. This has allowed him to answer questions on the spot of a crime scene on what specific type and location of origin on any soil found. He can also generate heat through his body in various ways, and the most commonly used method is in the form of "lava blasts" from his hands. Previously, his flight had to be by use of propelling himself through the air by a combination of his gravity control and lava blasts, but currently, he is able to fly without the use of his lava blast ability, and simply uses gravitational abilities to propel himself. Geo-Force has superhuman strength which has been said to be comparable to that of Wonder Woman, ultimately making him able to easily lift 100 tons. He also has super speed and is able to move at the speed of sound and possibly faster. He also has some level of invulnerability, the degree which has yet been to be determined. Markov also has acquired remarkable fighting ability from years of working and training with Batman and Katana, and is an excellent leader and strategist. Weaknesses Geo-Force is bound to the Earth and subsequently if he is removed from it's surface, he is more susceptible to attacks and will eventually lose his powers. Category:Protagonists